The subject matter disclosed herein relates to active noise control for use with industrial machinery systems.
Power stations, such as those employing turbine engines or other combustion engines, can generate excess noise within the housing of the equipment. Intake and exhaust ducts convey air/gases and noise from within an inner working zone to the exterior of the housing. Unfortunately, the power station may be placed in an area where sound levels are restricted or unwanted. In this situation, noise control is desirable.